Benthomasnac's Ideas (No Flaming)
Bentho go free! No edits except by Bentho and I. OberonOracle 'Warning: These are Possible future arcs, and if you come any further you will spoil it for yourself. Be warned. ' HI oberon, im using metals account until i can make my own, but ill have one soon. These ideas will be just brainstorms and maybe a small story here and there if i am able to think it up. I will replace each approved idea with a small snipit instead. Leave your comments blow in a specific way so i know you post it. ''Down in the Deep Mines With many of the current arcs, we use humans and demons mostly. It seems we have acces to many races, but never use them. I was think we could do a arc about the troubles of a Dwarf/hobgoblin series, with some political intriuge with the dwarfen king/prince/govener. Natures End: ''In the rough northern woods of Asgarnia live trees from ages past, hidden in glens valleys untouched by the woodsmen's axe and fire. The Ents and moss giants that live here tend to the spirits of the many trees. However, a deep sickness of root and limb has taken seed in deep forests, and quickly spread in all directions. As it moves through the tilled lands, crops are being affected as well. What could be causing such an atrocity aginast nature. ''Sirens Song: I always liked the sea and found we never really travel outside the mainland (though in f2p, there isnt much to go too :( ). However, i would love to do a trip through the southern ocean, encountering sirens, mermaids, and pirates. This does sound a little cliche, ive known some cliche to be fun sometimes. Tower based arc (name change later) We go on many adventuers outside the tower, so the wizard tower could use some love. There is still a few idea left, plus I could expand on some of the ideas i've done with a few characters. Through the Wasting Sands:'' One day, a small merchant group stumbles upon the entrance of a long forgotten temple in the kharidian desert. After having excivating it, they dissapear without a trace. Soon after, Al kharidian citizens notice a massive dust devil in the distance, but no one can get a diffinitive location. The wizard are called to help find the missing mechants and workers and find out whats behind the unnatural dust devil. ''Through the Runespan: Through an unknown anomoly, the portals to rune alters and the areas of the rune alters have connected to the runespan, forming semi permanent portals. Raiders from the Abyss have taken advantage of their link to the alters and have sent mercenaries forwards to build a fortress from which to launch a attack on the world through the greatest known magical institute in the world. Deseret Pantheon arc: I personally have never done any of the deseret quests other then Diamond in the Rough on the beta server. However, after extencive reading, I have found that the pantheon would be an interesting difrection for the tower. I know a few could be harder to do ( Apmeken and Crondis), but the others souldnt be a problem. Divine Memories: ''As experiments with divination continue around the magic community, something begins to happen. Some of the more adept in the field have begun to see horrific visons of unknown beings. Soon, many of them go mad from the visons, ritualy carving out there eyes to prevent them from seeing the world that they cannont control, and claiming to be gods, but also gaining power from an unknown source. Soon they gather a group and call themselves "'The Fallen Ones", and begin to immortal beasts asborb magic items to regain their "supposed" once godlike powers.'' Preserve the Demons: Over the course of several hundred years, thousands of victims have been bred with demons to produce offspring for unholy cults. However, many of these victims have escaped, only to be shunned by socitiy. These victims and their infernal offspring have sought refuge with others in their situation, and have grown into a community, where none are judged for their birth. Life is peaceful, and and these halfs demons have thrived for some time. However, palidins of the Holy order of Saradomin have finally discoved their seceret village, and have elected to slaughter the half breeds to extinction. Its up to the tower whether to save their poor people or let them to the fate of the palidins. Village of the Lost: During the end of the god wars, there was a village that once stood along the River Lum. However, It disapperred some time before the dustruction of the Wilderness, and has not been seen since, with only a scarce few artifacts being found to even prove its existince. However, a flash was seen on the last day of the month north of lumbridge , and search parties were sent to investigate. They came back, reporting a town had simply appeared, however, its citzens had reported that they had been enslved by terrible beings. After a while, contact was lost with the former town,a and carvans traveling though there have disappered. I want this to be a where we get to split up into groups, and there is great distrust between the tower wizards, the cause being an artifact inhabited by a wraith that served zamorack during the thrid age. The Legacy of the Seven Swords I need to talk to roe about this, but we should be able to divise something up, which I think should be fun Assasination in the Tower This arc will focus on the assasination attemps on each character by previos villains, advasaries, and people from each characters past that has some relevence to the story and have survived previos arcs. Ill go over each characters history or have them copy it down, and then Oberon and i shall work it out. A few characters will have bigger roles then others. These include... Alexander: Pretty much explanitory. Runs the most powerful arcane institute on the continent, is envied by most of the otehr institues. Has also a lot of rivals, adavasies, and other persons from his past, such as his sister. Dawn: Leading in the forfront of Divination, and the discovery of the Sanctum of Air, Dawn is now despised in certain circles. Also, past shall be collected for further reaserch. Luna: Much like Alex, but different history. Tilly: Unknown about much of her history, research needed. Glace: Research needed '''Lesser Characters: Clay Katia Thora Abuere Thora Koren